


Bad Taste in Pranks

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis, Tenimyu
Genre: Prince of Tennis - Freeform, Real people, Tenimyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware what you drink.</p><p>This was the result of a word prompt.  The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.  AU, none of this ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Taste in Pranks

Bad Taste in Pranks (Prince of Tennis Musical)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

It had been a flawless performance so far for Kato Kazuki. He enjoyed playing Atobe Keigo in the Prince of Tennis musical, The Imperial Match, and the solo he was performing now was one of his favorites. “Oresama No Bigi Ni Bugi Wugi” was a total Atobe ego-fest, which was as it should be for the character.

He came to the part in the song where he had to accept an empty wine glass from Washimi Ryou, who was playing Kabaji, and pretend to drink from it. As he started to raise the glass to his lips, he realized suddenly that it wasn’t empty after all – there was a small amount of some odd-coloured liquid at the bottom of it! There was no time to debate what to do, the glass was already in motion, and to back down now would look ridiculous. Vowing terrible revenge on Washimi, he downed the dubious liquid.

Only pure strength of will kept him from grimacing, spitting it out on the stage, and yelling, “BLECH!” It was the most revolting thing he had ever tasted! Nothing edible could possibly taste that bad, and he fully expected to drop dead from poisoning at any moment. Struggling to keep his expression neutral even as his eyes were tearing from the strain, Kato wondered fearfully if he’d be able to sing the rest of the song. That vile concoction might have done something terrible to his voice! However, when he opened his mouth to continue with the next verse, a pleasant, soothing feeling had coated his throat and his voice was fine. On went the show.

 

It was quite a while before Kato finally had a chance to run for some water to rinse the awful taste out of his mouth. “Washimi!” he said in a commanding voice that Atobe himself would have envied. “Exactly WHAT did you put in that glass?!”

The taller young man held up his hands. “It wasn’t me, I just picked it up from the prop table, like always! I didn’t notice anything in it.”

“Then who did it?!”

“_I_ did.” Shirota Yuu, their resident Tezuka, stepped forward. It was obvious he was trying not to smirk. “That’s what you get for putting Vaseline on my prop eyeglass lenses just before showtime!”

“At least I didn’t try to poison you,” Kato grumbled, not denying his guilt in the Vaseline matter. “What WAS that horrible drink, anyway?”

Shirota went over to the prop table and lifted a bottle with a label on it. “Buckley’s Cough Syrup. A friend from Canada is staying with us and loaned it to me. Their slogan is, ‘It tastes awful, and it works.’”

“It almost worked at making me throw up on the front-seaters, that’s for sure!” Kato declared, forcing his co-stars to stifle uproarious laughter lest the audience hear them. Shirota, on the other hand, just winked at him. Kato pasted on a smile of his own while thinking how he would put that cough syrup in Shirota’s juice at the backstage party later. And how he would have a camera ready when he did so.

\--

(Prompt word - Glasses)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
